mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronaldo Souza vs. Jason Miller 1
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Dream 2008 middleweight grand prix. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Souza pushed forward with a missed combination and they clinched, Miller defended a takedown and as they broke, Miller tripped, Souza turtled him up. Miller was sort of on top as Souza looked for a kimura. Miller stood with a hammerfist into the clinch. Nine fifteen. The referee wanted action, with nine minutes. Souza got the trip takedown to half-guard. Eight thirty-five. Souza was holding him down. Eight fifteen. Eight minutes. Souza landed a short right hammerfist and another. Souza passed to side control. Miller trying to stand he regained half-guard, Souza mounted, Miller swept but Souza grabbed a tight kneebar. Miller was defending, he gave the thumbs-up, Souza cranked it and Miller escaped and stood dodging a combination. He landed a right hand that hurt Souza, and a jab. They clinched. Seven minutes. Souza kneed the body. Six thirty-five remaining and then the referee broke them up relatively quickly a few seconds later. Miller landed a leg kick. They clinched and Souza got another trip to guard. Souza passed to half-guard. Six minutes remaining. 'His condition's not that great.' Souza passed to side control. Five thirty with Souza getting the mount. Miller rolled out, nearly gave up the back and stood with Souza on his back. He came down into a triangle and pulled out instantly eating an upkick. He came down and Souza nearly grabbed a kneebar, Miller defended to half-guard, Souza went for it again and he had it eating a hammerfist. Souza was trying to crank it with five minutes. Souza let go and came on top to half-guard. Four thirty-five. Four twenty-five. Souza nearly mounted but Miller gave up the back with both hooks. Souza locked in the body triangle and then four minutes. Souza locked in the choke with three thirty-five. Miller was fighting out of it and Souza turned on top mount with three twenty. Three minutes. Souza landed a hammerfist. Miller gave up the back again with both hooks. Souza lost a hook. Two thirty. Miller stood with both hooks, Souza was high on the back, Miller tried to shake him off and back to the ground. Souza locked up the body triangle again. He landed a few right hands in under to the chin. Two minutes. Some more. A hard hammerfist. Miller escaped on top to guard and landed a hard hammerfist and passed to half-guard. One thirty-five. One twenty and the referee wanted action. Miller wanted to pass but Souza was defending. The referee stood them up with a minute and two left. One minute, and nope they were moving them to the center. They restarted in the exact same position. Not much was happening however. Thirty-five. Souza tried to turn out, Miller stayed on top. He landed a few hammerfists. He turtled Souza up. He pulled guard with a guillotine. Souza stood out and ate an upkick to the body and came down to half-guard. The first round ended. The second round began, Miller missed a combination and a plum knee early and nearly tripped, dodged a high kick and they clinched. The referee broke them up with four twenty-eight. Souza rolled for a kneebar and Miller defended and turtled Souza up after a moment. Four ten. Souza stood trying a single-leg. Miller grabbed the ropes and nearly fell through the ropes. The fight was paused briefly for a moment. They continued standing. Miller landed a right hook slightly. Three thirty-five. Souza landed a leg kick. Souza worked for a single-leg, Miller stuffed it and broke. Miller seemed to be fresher. They clinched again with Miller stuffing another takedown. Three minutes. Miller landed a right hand inside but not much behind it. Two forty. The referee broke them up with two thirty-six. Two twenty-five. Souza landed a jab. Miller landed a body shot and a right hand and another. Two minutes. Miller landed a leg kick. Souza blocked a high kick. One thirty-five. Miller landed a knee to the body. Souza landed a leg kick. One twenty. Souza shot in, Miller stuffed it. He pulled half-guard trying for a guillotine, he kept looking for it. Souza popped out and then one minute. Miller elbowed the body from the bottom and again. Miller gave up his back and stood and Souza got him back down to half-guard. Thirty with Souza passing to side cotnrol and he mounted with twenty-five. Miller gave up his back with both hooks with fifteen. Miller turned to guard with ten. The second and final round ended. Miller yelled in frustration or adrenaline. Souza had the unanimous decision.